Villainy
Villainy is a Syndicate-related browser-based game, made using Adobe Flash Player. Despite being part of the same franchise, the game does not focus on Syndicate, nor are any of the members playable characters. Instead, the game is centered on the members of Project Venture (Sapient, General Red, Professor Carrotstein, and Ludwig Animäl). The game focuses on an episode-based gameplay system, with different characters to play as, along with an Arena Mode where you can create and upgrade your own character who you can customize with gear and weapons. The game is canon. The game spawned a spin-off game, Subject One. Villainy 2: Villainy-er is currently in development starring Order. KM and Bagel will be working on the game. Gameplay Each time an enemy is killed, the bullet-time meter increases. After at least one kill, the player may press Shift to enter bullet-time, where all movements are reduced to slow motion. However, certain perks in Arena Mode keeps the player's movement speed intact and having low health will end bullet-time prematurely. Controls *'WASD:' Moves the character (double tap to run). *'Q:' Swap between primary and secondary weapons. *'E:' Throw current weapon/pick up weapon (when unarmed). *'R:' Reload. *'Space:' Dodge/block/open doors/interact. *'Shift:' Bullet-time. *'Mouse:' Aim. *'Left click:' Fire/attack. *'Left click (hold):' Auto fire/attack. Plot The plot consists of two episodes with multiple stages that are unlocked as the previous stages are completed. Each stage consists of different rooms, each room must be cleared of enemies before proceeding to the next. Each stage has a specific goal or objective, which must be completed in order to finish the stage. Episode one TBA. Episode two TBA. Characters Please note that because of certain character abilities, gameplay is usually altered when playing as any member of Project Venture. For example, the amount of enemies are doubled and stronger when playing as General Red, so that the game won't be too easy. Arena Mode Arena Mode is a game mode where you play as Subject One, your own unique, customizable character. Stats, weapons, and equipment can be upgraded and bought as you level up your character. Players can also hire squadmates to fight alongside them in the arena. Each time you complete a wave (or die) you will earn a set amount of cash and experience based on your performance. Using this cash you can purchase weapons, gear, and hire squadmates. As you progress through the waves, iconic squadmates become available, such as Ross the Panda and Red. The number of squadmates to purchase are limitless, but only four can be brought to the battle. If you die during a wave, the next time you enter the arena you will start over at Wave 1. You will also lose the weapon you were carrying, but you will retain your armor and secondary weapon (if you have one). There is no limit to what wave can be reached. When you level up, you are given 3 points to spend on either stats or skills. Stats enhance your combat, whilst skills increase your efficiency with certain weapons. Some skills can be upgraded to a total of three times (which subsequently costs one point each) to increase its proficiency. There is no limit to what level can be reached. Plot There is really no plot to Arena Mode besides a brief premise. Subject One is a synthetic clone created by Project Venture, who are attempting to create a militia of precarious combatants. Since the waves are limitless, there is no conclusion to this story. Iconic squadmates The following is a list of the iconic squadmates available. *'David' (LVL4) *'Destroyer' (LVL4) *'Matthew Stone' (LVL7) *'Ross' (LVL10) *'Bob Boogleface' (LVL15) *'Red' (LVL15) *'TBA' Gallery villainy game newgrounds.jpg|Villainy on Newgrounds villainy silverfish.jpg|Villainy on Silvergames villainy on some other browser game site.jpg|Villainy on Free Web Arcade Category:Video games Category:Browser game Category:Kayem-san